With the development of communication technologies, a terminal integrates more and more functions, so that a system function list of the terminal includes more and more corresponding applications (APP). Some of the applications may relate to some location based services (LBS), also referred to as location services, such as Baidu map. In LBS, a server-side corresponding to the application stores a large amount of point of interest (POI) data so as to provide a query result based on an LBS query for the application, i.e., a client-side. The point of interest data may include several aspects of information such as name information, category information and geographical location information (i.e., longitudes and latitudes, etc.).
However, in some cases, a user traveling on a real road cannot observe the real location of the point of interest displayed by the terminal, for example, cases where other points of interest collected by an operator who has entered the interior of a point of interest cannot be observed by the user traveling on the real road, such that the point of interest displayed by the terminal cannot satisfy the true locating intention of the user and the user needs to carry out a locating operation repeatedly via the application, and thus, data interaction between the application and a query engine may be increased, resulting in an increase in the processing burden of the query engine.